


One Of Those Days

by Pedestriansquirrel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Drabble, Hurt!Dan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedestriansquirrel/pseuds/Pedestriansquirrel
Summary: Sometimes bad days happen, but at least Dan has Phil to make things easier.





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on “Daniel and Depression” as well as my own experiences with depression! Thanks to my wonderful friends Sarah, Ro, and Ellen for betaing!

From the moment Dan woke up, he knew that it was going to be one of those days. A day where his depression reared its ugly head and all he wanted to do was lie in bed and forget that the outside world existed. Although his mental health had gotten much better, and the number of bad days had decreased drastically, they still happened occasionally. He was, fortunately, better equipped to handle them than in the past, after therapy and help from those close to him, especially Phil.

Phil’s name was enough to cause Dan’s mind to spin, thinking about the man who would usually be the first person he would see after waking up. The beautiful face of his boyfriend was comforting, especially on bad days. The space beside him was cold and empty, a stark difference from the usual warmth Phil’s presence brought. If Dan wanted company, he would have to leave the bed - a feat that had proved to be a significant challenge when he was having a bad day.

As Dan walked into the lounge, he noticed Phil sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart. Phil was in first place, the sight of which somehow managed to draw a small smile from Dan. After the race was over, Dan walked to the couch and sat down next to Phil. Phil felt the couch dip beside him and began to shuffle closer to Dan. 

“Wanna play?” Phil asked, instinctively reaching for the second controller.

“No,” Dan replied, his eyes scanning the room for a blanket to wrap himself in, “today is one of those days,” 

‘One of those days’ had become the codeword between the two of them, so that Phil understood and could help Dan. Once Dan said this, Phil noticed Dan’s eyes wandering around the room, and assumed that he was looking for a blanket. Phil walked across the room, and picked up the longest, softest blanket he could find. When he returned to the couch, he wrapped it around the two of them, allowing Dan to sit closer if he wanted to.

“Can I just watch you play?” Dan asked, moving closer and leaning his head down on Phil’s shoulder, “it’s comforting.”

“Of course,” Phil said. 

Phil hated seeing how the bad days affected Dan, but also understood that it was Dan’s reality, and he knew that he was prepared to help Dan in whatever way possible. 

“Is there anything I can get you? Some food, a cup of tea, or at least some water?” Phil offered. 

“I’m not hungry,” Dan answered, “but a glass of water would be nice.”

Dan’s reply was unsurprising. Phil knew that Dan was rarely hungry when he felt this way, although he was glad that Dan agreed to drink some water. They were both used to the routine that came with days like these; Dan would typically be unable to keep up with his daily self-care like getting water or showering, because he was unmotivated - the depression pushing any choice that he had in the matter to the wayside. Fortunately, he had Phil, who knew how to help him and never expressed an ounce of frustration towards Dan or the situation. 

Phil walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. He then found a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. Dan had said he wasn’t hungry but Phil remembered that Dan had once explained that trying to keep a normal routine made things a bit easier and helped to pull him out of the depression faster. Microwave popcorn was their go-to gaming snack, so it made sense to make some, in the hopes that it would convince Dan to eat something.

“You don’t have to do all this for me, I’ll be alright,” Dan told him as Phil brought the water and popcorn into the lounge. 

“Dan, you know that I don’t mind,” Phil said, giving Dan a gentle kiss on the forehead. Although they weren’t yet legally married, Dan was reminded everyday that they were as good as, so the vows still applied. “‘In sickness and in health’ includes your mental health, you know.”

Dan showed his agreement with a small nod and Phil smiled, knowing that his efforts were appreciated. He had a hard time asking for help when he felt so low, but once Dan began to feel better, he would make sure to show his gratitude. Dan was continuously assured that Phil would be his partner through everything, including all of the ups and downs.

“I love you,” Dan muttered, “thank you, for all of this.”

“I love you too, Dan. I would do anything for you,” Phil reassured, returning to his game with a small smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil noticed Dan beginning to eat a few pieces of popcorn. Leaning his head back down, Dan watched as his boyfriend got hit with a red shell, grateful that the man sitting next to him was so thoughtful.

Like any day off, Phil continued to play for hours until Dan’s eyes had slowly fallen shut and his breathing deepened; at some point his head had moved from Phil’s shoulder to his rest on his lap. Phil readjusted the blanket so that it went up to Dan’s neck and muted the game to so Dan wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Dan would hopefully feel better the next day and if he didn’t, Phil was prepared to do go through the motions all over again. Phil wasn’t exaggerating when he said he would do anything for Dan. Knowing that he could make things even the slightest bit easier for Dan was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my tumblr: pedestriansquirrel!


End file.
